


Impossible

by neversaythree



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chris and tom read a fanfiction, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaythree/pseuds/neversaythree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non ne avevano mai parlato sul serio. La storia del “me and Chris Hemsworth love each other” è, loro malgrado, vera, e l’interesse da parte delle fan semplicemente li diverte. Poi, a Tom è stata messa quella pulce nell’orecchio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiaEnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaEnne/gifts).



> Salve, ledies and gentlemen, qui è neversaythree, e questa è Impossible, una Hiddlesworth abbastanza hard (?), adatta ad un pubblico maturo *imita la tipa di Rai3* ù.ù  
> E’ la prima lemon che pubblico, quindi ho deciso di andarci piuttosto piano, tanto perché non si sa mai (?). C’è da dire che non sono per niente sicura del risultato, ma sono comunque felice come un ananas, davvero :3 Ho un po’ di cose da dire, quindi veniamo a noi:  
> \- Questa storia e tutto ciò che ne consegue (?) sono per Manu, perché era mio dovere scrivere una Hiddlesworth, perché mi ha discretamente rotto i- ehm, si è adoperata ad incoraggiarmi nella stesura e perché sto ancora sclerando per il video che ha recentemente fatto. Grazie ancora, Iron girl (?), spero che ti piaccia :3  
> \- Ringrazio ovviamente anche Enne, beta, amante e best friend, che ha messo a tacere un numero considerevole di volte le mie fisime, e che mi ama, so che lo fa ♥ (e se non lo fai, shame on you è.é).  
> Enjoy, e fatemi sapere che ne pensate :*

Tom non saprebbe dire come, effettivamente, è iniziata tra loro.  
No, cazzate, sa dirlo eccome. Sono state tutte quelle occhiate equivoche, gli ammiccamenti, le toccatine nel backstage di  _Thor._  
Tom sa che Chris Hemsworth è sposato, con prole, ed è abbastanza sicuro che lo sappia anche Chris Hemsworth. È che, tra  _Thor, The Avengers,_  un paio di “rimpatriate” con il resto del cast in cui si sono puntualmente appartati, alla fine, Tom pensa di essersi niente popò di meno che innamorato di Chris. E non è soltanto per il proprio essere tendenzialmente romantico. È che l’alchimia è  _palese._ Anche i primi tempi, quando pensava di non essere corrisposto, non capiva come una cosa tanto forte potesse essere a senso unico. Se ne erano accorte anche le fan, accidenti!  
In merito alle fan, poi, la questione è annosa. Non ne avevano mai parlato sul serio. La storia del “me and Chris Hemsworth love each other” è, loro malgrado, vera, e l’interesse da parte delle fan semplicemente li diverte. Poi, a Tom è stata messa  _quella_ pulce nell’orecchio.  
   
Sentiva caldo, dentro i vestiti di Loki. Quel giorno le riprese erano finite presto per lui, si trattava soltanto di una scenetta tra Natasha e l’anti-eroe, e lui si accingeva a togliersi quelle dannate corna ed andare a mangiarsi un cheeseburger.  Chris era con la sua famiglia in un qualche ristorantino chic e appartato in centro, e Tom non poteva fare a meno di trovare la cosa ridicola. Ma non era ancora certo se schernire la signora Hemsworth o sé stesso.  
Camminava  lentamente verso i camerini, con questo pensiero in testa, salutando di tanto in tanto qualche faccia conosciuta, su cui era troppo stanco per concentrarsi, che incrociava sul suo cammino.  
Svoltato un angolo, si ritrovò a sbattere contro una figura ridacchiante che, barcollando, si rese conto appartenere a Chris Evans. Questi era accompagnato da Robert e chino sulla sua spalla – il che spiegherebbe l’urto – a fissare qualcosa che il noto Iron man teneva tra le mani. I due, nel vederlo, si scambiarono un’occhiata complice e risero.  
Se c’è una cosa che Tom non ama, quando è spossato o turbato emotivamente, è che si rida di lui. Abbassò uno sguardo torvo verso l’oggetto tra le mani di Robert e “Quello è il mio cellulare” constatò.  
“L’abbiamo preso in prestito” Robert fece spallucce, dichiarando l’ovvio, senza sembrare intenzionato a restituirglielo.  
“Per fare cosa?”  
Qui, i suoi due colleghi e a tratti amici si scambiarono un’altra occhiata, e Robert annuì in direzione di Chris come per dargli il permesso di parlare. A Tom la teatralità della cosa avrebbe fatto anche ridere, se non avesse avuto caldo e bisogno del proprio cellulare.  
“Stavamo leggendo una fanfiction su te e Chris” rispose l’altro Chris, e la frase spiazzò Tom come poche altre avrebbero potuto.  
Li guardò, in attesa di una spiegazione, ma tutto quello che ricevette fu un “Vuoi unirti a noi?” dal moro ghignante.    
Sarà stato che non aveva poi tutta questa fame, che l’idea che qualcuno avesse scritto di lui e il suo amante in atteggiamenti equivoci lo incuriosiva, o sarà stato il fatto che semplicemente non si dice di no a Robert Downey Jr, fatto sta che si unì a loro, e attraversò tutte quelle fasi che quei due – neanche fossero tredicenni in preda agli ormoni – definirono  _tipiche dello slash_. Partì con un “Dio, è imbarazzante!” e concluse con un “assolutamente geniale, devo farla leggere a Chris”.  
Da allora, ha provato più volte a convincere il suddetto ad entrare nel circolo vizioso del fic reading, e i continui rifiuti da parte del biondo non hanno fatto altro che accrescere questo suo capriccio.  
Gli avesse dato una spiegazione valida. “No”, diceva semplicemente. “No, Tom”, “Ne abbiamo già parlato, Tom”, “No, Tom, allarga di più le gambe”. Cose così.  
Alla fine, piuttosto deluso e con una certa dose di rassegnazione, ha lasciato perdere.  
   
***  
  
 Tom è in ginocchio, di fronte a lui, e Chris, ad occhi chiusi e con il fiato corto, può sentire i suoi capelli tra le dita, la sua gola intorno al proprio glande, le sue dita che gli stuzzicano i testicoli. Può sentire i gemiti soffocati che ogni tanto emette, mentre la sua bocca percorre a ritroso l’erezione di Chris, che vi riaffonda dentro subito con una spinta. Tom quasi si strozza, ma la sua bocca accoglie per intero il suo sesso. Probabilmente suona strano, in questo contesto, ma è questo che ama più di lui: il fatto in sé che lo ami.  
Non hanno mai affrontato davvero il discorso dell’amore. Chris sa solo che Tom, con molta probabilità, gli regalerebbe la luna, il sole, Asgard, se solo lui glielo chiedesse. E lui, dal canto suo, è sempre ben disposto ad assecondare i piccoli desideri di Tom, quando possibile.  
La lettura di una fanfiction erotica rientrava nell’impossibile. Insomma, perché leggere di loro due che fanno sesso, quando possono farlo davvero? Come se il senso di colpa di Chris non fosse già notevole, ci manca solo la consapevolezza che sconosciuti confabulino riguardo ciò che fanno a letto.  
Il pensiero, comunque, è vago e viene subito messo a tacere dalla bocca di Tom che abbandona il suo membro schifosamente eretto, umido di saliva e liquido preorgasmico.  
Chris sa ovviamente cosa fare, ma preferisce lasciare a Tom l’onere di occuparsi dell’annosa questione del togliere i vestiti, limitandosi a bearsi della vista tremendamente eccitante delle sue belle mani che lo spogliano, dell’impazienza nei suoi occhi chiari, mentre lo conduce verso il letto.  
Chris vi si stende, mentre Tom, completamente nudo sopra di lui, si china a baciarlo. Il biondo senza troppi preamboli infila un dito tra le loro bocche, per poi portarlo ad allargare l’ano di Tom.  
Chris potrebbe venire anche soltanto sentendolo gemere, mentre aggiunge un secondo dito a muoversi nel retto del  _proprio_  amante, allargandolo.  
Gli da alla testa, la consapevolezza che Tom sia completamente suo. Lo sa, ogni volta che lo sente sussurrare il suo nome, ogni volta che lo saluta con un “mi sei mancato”. Ogni fottutissima volta, Chris lo sente, tutto questo amore… da panico.  
Tom porta una mano a bloccare il movimento della sua, ansimando, e “voglio il tuo cazzo dentro” gli dice.  
Si solleva sulle ginocchia, con le mani sul petto di Chris, e lascia che lui gli separi le natiche con le mani, prima di calarsi sul suo membro con un gemito, e iniziare a cavalcarlo.  
Si sforza, Chris, di tenere gli occhi aperti. Le mani di Tom sembrano scottare sui suoi pettorali, mentre il bacino del moro si alza e si abbassa a contatto con il suo, con un rumore appiccicoso. Chris ansima, Tom geme e le urla di entrambi fendono l’aria, quasi come un suono solo, quando vengono all’unisono.  
   
Tom è sdraiato accanto a lui, con la testa posata sul suo petto, quando Chris ci ripensa. È assurdo che delle persone comuni, per così dire, si prendano la briga di scrivere di lui e di Tom. Insomma, questa è senza dubbio la parte più incredibile della fama. E, nonostante tutto, Chris è _tremendamente_ curioso. Per questo scosta con delicatezza la testa del moro dal suo petto, sfila il braccio da sotto il corpo di lui, si alza e, in punta di piedi, completamente nudo, va ad accendere il pc.  
Non fa fatica a trovarla, Tom gliel’ha inviata per email qualcosa come quattro volte. Chris deglutisce, neanche stesse per disattivare una bomba, clicca due volte sulla fanfiction incriminata e inizia a leggere.  
Dopo neanche due righe è già con gli occhi spalancati. “Dio, è imbarazzante!” sussurra, ma continua a leggere, perché già dall’inizio Tom è assolutamente sconvolgente. Non solo sembra usare la lingua in modi davvero notevoli, ma è lui in ogni gesto, in ogni parola che l’autrice gli ha fatto dire.  
Quando ha finito di leggere anche l’ultima riga, quasi col fiato sospeso, non ci pensa due volte a salvare la fanfiction in un documento word.  
“Geniale.”


End file.
